Once a Day
by felivenizianovargas
Summary: When Romano becomes angry with Italy and kicks him out, there is only one person the little Italian can turn to... And that is Germany. Under confusing circumstances Germany promises Italy that if he is good then he will kiss him once a day... Germany soon wonders what he has gotten himself into.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in Hetalia  
This is my first fanfic, I hope you all like it! There will be more chapters coming depending on the reviews I recieve! Thank you so much for reading!

Feliciano stared blankly at the document before him. "Germany, what does this mean?" He asked his voice wavering slightly, eyes so focused on the paper that the room around him was a black blur.  
"It means, Italia, that you will be living with me for the next year or so until Romano is no longer angry with you."  
"Doitsu, why is Romano angry with me?" Italy looked up tears leaking from his big liquid gold eyes. Germany folded his muscular arms and glared at the small country before him his bluest blue of eyes as hard as diamonds.  
"Because, Italia," he explained exasperated, "not only did you decide to go through his room and eat whatever halloween candy he had left, but you stole his secret stash of tomatoes to make pasta that he was not in the mood to eat." In Germany's oppinion the whole fight was pointless. All Italia had to do was buy Romano more tomatoes and candy, but apparently to the two italians it meant much more than that because Feli began to cry.  
"It wasn't my fault, Doitsu! They were so ripe and beautiful, and when I saw them it reminded me of the time the two of us met in the woods oh so long ago when you saw me and thought I was a tomatoe fairy, then pointed a very big gun at me and I cried, and it was so scary yet happy a memory! And when I thought of that all I could do was remember all the training sessions we had with Japan, and all the wonderfully delicious dinners we had, and all the amazing things that you and I have done! That's why I made the pasta!" Italy's words were barely recognizable as they spun out of his mouth so fast that Germany couldn't even tell when one began and the other ended.  
"I don't really understand this situation, Italia." Germany grabbed the shaking country's shoulders and tried to make him stop crying and waving his arms about like a dying bird.  
"Doitsu!~" Italy bawled clutching the germans neatly pressed military jacket. Ludwig was not all too pleased to have to spend who knows how long with the annoying Italian, but Italy was his friend, and he couldn't leave him in the hands of other countries, especially France.  
"I can not hug you for very long, Italia, I have paper vork to do." Feli loved the way that the huge country's w's came out v's. Germany felt awkward as he stiffly accepted the smaller man's embrace. Finally when he was at his wits end he gently pushed the other country away. "Now go away." He ordered stiffly. Feli sniffed rubbing some new tears out of his warm gaze, and headed towards the door of Germany's study, deportation paper still clutched tightly in his fist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sweet smell of pasta wafted up from the kitchen. It sang through the hallways, danced in the curtains, and finally spun right under the large oak door leading to Ludwig's study. He inhaled and sighed for a moment before ignoring the aching in his stomach to turn back to his paperwork. He had a lot of things to fill out concerning the departure of his little Italian friend from the Vargas household, and he thought it was much more of a pain than it should have been. Wasn't he doing Romano a favor by taking the young country away? If so, then why was there so much damn paperwork?  
There came a quiet tapping on the door and Germany put down his pen.  
"Germany, I made you some pasta!" A cheerful voice said through the four inch door designed specifically to keep unwanted countries out.  
"That's nice, Italia."  
"Do you want me to bring it in?" His sweet accent warmed up the room more than the smell of alfredo.  
"Maybe later, Italia."  
"But aren't you hungry, Doitsu? You've been working so hard." It was obvious the small country was not going to give up so Germany just sighed and yelled.  
"Ja, just bring it in, Italia." The door creaked open and the little man entered. He wasn't little in stature, no, he was little in courage. The man would go running at the sight of a water gun. He beamed his smile brighter than the sunlight leaking through the curtains behind Germany's desk.  
"I made it just for you!" He exclaimed hopping over to the hard mahogany surface like a rabbit on caffiene. His azure blue suit was bright compared to the dull colors of the German's room.  
"Put it down over here." Germany ordered gesturing to the only empty spot on his desk. The Italian set it down gingerly, even reverently, then hopped around behind the tall muscular man. He kissed the top of the blond man's head and Germany flinched turning back in surprise.  
"Vhat are you doing, Italia?" He asked in alarm.  
"My momma always told me that kisses make everything better!" He exclaimed.  
"Vell I am not sick, so do not go around kissing me."  
"But you looked so angry, Germany!" The little country giggled and kissed his head again. Germany fumed his face turning a light shade of red.  
"Out!" He ordered pointing towards the door.  
"But, I so love kissing! Romano lets me kiss him on his head-"  
"Italia, I said to get out!"  
"But-" The little Italian was caught off guard when Ludwig stood ubruptly and yelled pointing at the door.  
"GET OUT!" Feli cowered and in less than a second was gone. Germany sighed and sat back down head in his hands. The little country always knew exactly how to push his buttons. The room still smelled of pasta and Germany sighed again reaching for the bowl of it. He began to eat and was immediatley filled with the wonderful warmth Italy's cooking gave him. Why does such a good cook have to be so annoying? Germany thought finishing up the bowl. He set it down and began on his paperwork again, meanwhile Feliciano was downstairs crying to Kumajiro.

"I don't understand why this is happening to me!" He wailed hugging the polar bear tight. Canada was no where in sight, as usual, and Feliciano needed someone to talk to. Canada, Kumajiro, and England were over at Germany's house too. Their houses were currently occupied by America's new project entitled 'prove that hamburgers are the best food ever by forcing all of my siblings to be trapped alone with them for days, therefore proving that I'm the hero!' No one got his logic, and the only reason that England was not over at some other countries house was that the other countries were currently mad at him over his Christmas gifts to them (scones) He hadn't sent one to Germany because his post office had told him that it cost fifty cents more to send it there and he decided to just make it for Germany on well, Christmas, instead of sending it three months early.  
"All I did was kiss Germany's head and he kicked me out!" Italy cried into the soft polar bear fur and Canada watched from a distance.  
"Maybe it's because he's shy." Canada interjected. Italy looked up to see the pale face of his friend. He let go of Kumajiro and ran over to Canada giving him a warm embrace.  
"Maybe you're right! Maybe Germany doesn't hate me!"  
"Of course he doesn't hate you." Canada's voice was quiet, as usual, and he looked sincere with those deep indigo eyes staring into Feli's own gold ones.  
"I love you so much, Canada!" Feli exclaimed hugging the shy country even tighter. Canada blushed and shyly hugged Italy back.  
"I love you too, Italy."  
"Can I kiss you, Canada?" Italy asked hopefully. If there were five things Italy loved in the world they were, one: Pasta two: Kissing three: Germany four: Romano, and five: Pasta. Canada was taken a back.  
"S-sure, if you really want to Italy." He said awkwardly. Italy beamed and was about to kiss Canada when Germany plucked him away from the other blond country.  
"Vhat are you doing, Italia?" He asked voice hard.  
"I was going to kiss Canada, since you wouldn't let me kiss you." Germany glared angrily at the small kiss-loving country.  
"Ve do not kiss those we don't have a relationship vith." He said slowly so the little Italian would understand.  
"In Italy-"  
"Ve are not in Italy." Feli's eyes filled with tears. The large hansome blond man put him down and placed two large hands on his shoulders. Canada slowly inched away and down the hallway with Kumajiro in tow. Neither the angry German, or the depressed Italian noticed.  
"All I wanted was a kiss!" Feli wailed rubbing his eyes of the tears clearly flowing there.  
"Italia." Germany squeezed the frail man's shoulders. He looked through tear filled golden eyes into Germany's bluest blue ones. "I vill kiss you once a day if you promise to be good, leave me alone vhen I'm doing my papervork, and not to kiss the other countries."  
"Really?!" Italy asked voice zipping with excitement. Ludwig looked anywhere but the handsome little man's face, his gaze trailing across beige leather couches and German flags hanging on the walls. He tried to ignore the slight pink staining his cheeks.  
"Ja." He gulped and the little man embraced him warmly. Ludwig pushed him away. "I said I vould kiss you, not hug you."  
"You are the nicest country I know!" Feli exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement. Germany sighed giving in to his stupid promise made on a moments notice. What in the world would Italy get him to do next?

Please rate and review XD 3


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I do not own any of Hetalia, or any of it's characters XD Enjoy!

Italy couldn't sleep. Ever since Germany had promised to kiss him once a day his stomach had been doing flip flops. The dark flooded his whole room leaving him in utter black. Deciding that he couldn't sleep Feli got up and edged out of his room opening the door and tip toeing into the hallway. Grandpa Roma had all ways taught him a poem ever since he was little. If you can't sleep, our close your eyes, there is one thing that will suffice. Hug your lover, your momma, your brother, and tucked in dream land you will hover. It was a silly little poem that Grandpa Roma had made up himself, but every time Feli did what it said, he fell asleep.  
Knowing that Lovino was far away back in the Vargas household, Feli decided to hug the closest thing at hand to his family. Germany. Earlier that day Germany had gotten angry about the whole 'hugging' thing, but what Germany didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  
Feli edged down the hallway trying to ignore the scary things he pictured waiting for him in the dark. He tiptoed past paintings of Germania, Prussia, and Germany, and saucheted by German flags situated with grace across the dark wooded walls. When he had passed England's room he turned left down the hallway. He then saw the big black door in the distance. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but being naturally light, Feli made less noise than a baby mouse. He slid up real close to the door and edged it open slipping with grace into Germany's bedroom.  
He could hear Germany's snores echoing softly through the room and he gazed at the prone form of his friend lying sprawled out in the dark. Lithely Italy slid under the covers next to the large country and tucked the covers under his chin. It was warm there on Germany's bed, and feeling completely at ease Italy drifted to sleep.

Germany's eyes fluttered open groggily as light flooded his bedroom. It was morning already. It seemed as though it had only been minutes from the time he had collapsed in bed to the time he woke up. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and tried to smooth back the mess of his usually perfectly neat golden hair. Small pieces still hung in his face and he groaned leaning back on his pillow again. Why was it that he had a huge headache? Then he remembered.  
"Damn it!" He muttered darkly running a hand over his face. What had he been thinking when he promised Italy to kiss him? He had never kissed anyone before, let alone a man, and an Italian man at that! Germany sat up and slid off of his bed his feet immediately cold as they hit the hard floor. He sighed and headed to the bathroom to change. He shut the door and pulled off his tank top and boxers turning on the shower to freezing cold and stepping in with a sigh.  
Deliciously icy water spilled allover him as he tried to clear his mind. Was he crazy? What in the world had posessed him? He decided to just let it go as a string of curses left his tongue. After minutes of feeling his body freeze he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He looked into the mirror and sighed. He looked tired. He brushed his teeth then turned to find that he had forgotten his clothes. He stared at his night clothes laying on the floor. He let loose another string of curses.  
There came a tap, tap, tap, lightly on the bathroom door and he wrapped the towel around his waist to open it gingerly. It was Italy and he was beaming, glowing even, and looking as well rested as ever.  
"I washed your uniform for you!" He exclaimed seemingly pleased with himself. Germany didn't know what to say.  
"Thank you, Italia." His face flushed slightly as his icy blue eyes roamed the younger man's face.  
"Here are your clothes." Italy handed the clothes through the door. Germany took them then looked with surprise through them.  
"Where is my coat?"  
"It's still drying, you can get it when you go downstairs."  
"Thanks again, Italia." Germany said pleased. Italy saluted then shut the door and headed back downstairs whistling. He had no clue what England had put in that tea he had given him, but it worked wonders.  
As Germany dressed he smiled to himself. Maybe Italy was finally becoming responsible. When he was changed he treaded down pristine hallways and down the stairs to see his little temporary family sitting joyfully at the dining table. He sat beside them and England raised a hand in welcome.  
"Would you like some tea?" He asked. "I made it myself." Germany shook his head. He had never much cared for tea, he liked strong drinks, namely beer. Englands bushy black brows shot up in delight as he took another sip of his tea.  
"God, Germany, why is it that you went and dyed your hair?" Germany reached up in confusion. He sighed when he saw that his hair was the same color as always.  
"Yes, Germany, why did you dye your hair?" Canada echoed his voice quiet and barely audible above the sound of Italy banging around in the laundry room. Germany was now officially confused. His brow furrowed as he stared at the two countries who were obviously delusional.  
Italy bounded out of the laundry room and into the kitchen bringing out a plate piled full of Germany's favorite foods. If there was one good thing about Italy, it was that he could cook. Italy shot a blinding smile at Ludwig again before trotting back to the laundry room. More bangs came from inside.  
"What is he doing?" Germany asked in concern.  
"N-nothing." Both England and Canada said at the same time. That was awfully suspicious behaviour.  
"Italia?! What are you doing in there?" Germany called craning his neck to see inside the room.  
"Nothing!" Feli called back nervously. Ludwig stood scooting away from the table. He headed towards the laundry room. When Italy saw him coming however, he slammed the door in his face.  
"Italia, open that door right now, or so help me I will break it down!" He bellowed angrily. The door opened and a beaming Italy exited holding what appeared to be his military jacket. Appeared to be.  
Germany was about to say something along the lines of 'what the hell have you done to my jacket?' but before he could England clapped his hands.  
"Bravo, Feliciano, you fixed it!"  
Fixed it?! What do you mean, fixed it?! Germany bellowed in his head. It's fucking pink! Italy smiled up at Germany so sweetly it was impossible to believe that he would have ruined Germany's coat.  
"I'm really sorry Germany," Feli went on to explain, "but this morning when I was doing your laundry I accidently turned your coat pink, so I dyed it back." He seemed so pleased with himself. Germany stared at the soft pink jacket held gingerly in the frail Italian's arms. He took the coat from him and stared open mouthed at it. Clearly the other three countries thought it was the right color. Was it possible for them all to have gone magically color blind? It would explain why they all thought he had dyed his hair. "Oh, Germany! What have you done to your hair?!" Feli yelped reaching up to touch Ludwigs soft golden hair.  
"What color is it?" He asked experimentingly.  
"Why it's blue! Didn't you know that?" Feli exclaimed. "Oh, no! Don't tell me Prussia came over and dyed it blue in the night to get back at you for-"  
"Prussia did not dye my hair blue." Germany explained carefully. They were all crazy. Then Germany finally noticed a very spicy and sweet smell wafting from somewhere in the room. He followed it until he saw it was coming from a coffee pot, full of tea. "You did say you made the tea yourself didn't you?" Germany asked England skeptically. England nodded. "Who drank the tea?" Italy raised his hand happily as did England and Canada. Germany sighed. He didn't have the heart to tell Italy that while he had been trying so hard to be helpful he had ruined his jacket.  
"Aren't you going to put your jacket on?" Italy asked his smile faultering. Germany grinned as best he could as he slipped on the pink monstrosity.  
"Thank you so much for everything Italia." He smiled and Italy giggled with pleasure.  
"Don't forget to eat your breakfast!" Germany sat back down and began to eat. At least no one would see him that could tell his jacket was pink. It was just his luck that right at that moment Austria walked through the door. He stared at Germany eyes bulging out of his head.  
"OH, God what have you done?" He said walking over to the much larger country.  
"Drink the tea." Germany ordered. Austria looked confused.  
"Why?"  
"Just drink it." England handed him a cup and Austria took a sip. He turned to talk to Italy, and when he had finished he turned back to Germany.  
"How did you change back so fast?" He asked in confusion. Germany shrugged not wanting to deal with it.

After breakfast England stalked off to his bedroom, Canada dissapeared, and Austria headed upstairs to play the grand piano. It was just Germany and Italy now. Ludwig cleared his throat awkwardly. Italy gathered up all the dishes, then swished into the kitchen to wash them. As the sink filled with water he hummed a merry little tune Germany had never heard before. Ludwig walked up beside the smaller country and asked.  
"What is it you are singing Italia?"  
"It's called, Stay. It's a song my mama used to sing to papa."  
"I'm curious now, Italia, go ahead, sing." Germany urged leaning against the counter as the cute little Italian began to sing.  
"ti amo, ti amo, in modo da non lasciare che io sia ti amo, ti amo, è il mio cuore libero così stare vicino, non andare, non andare via ti amo, ti amo, è per questo che voglio che tu rimanga!" His voice echoed through the room as he washed his dishes.  
"What does it mean?" Ludwig was curious now. Feli blushed bright red and ignored the bigger man's question. He continued doing the dishes for a while, then he turned abruptly.  
"Germany, kiss me." He ordered. Ludwig flushed slightly and peered through his eyelashes down at the adorable little country.  
"Are you sure?" Feli nodded. His stomach was in knots as his German friend leaned down and pressed a shy kiss on his lips. His body erupted with pleasure and he wrapped his arm around Ludwig's neck pulling him into a tighter kiss. Ludwig pulled away face as red as a ripe tomatoe.  
"That's enough Italy." The smaller country was all grins as he finished doing the dishes watching as the larger man ambled clumsily up the stairs. Feli couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Please rate and review XD 3 hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia, though I wish I did! This work is purely fictional, and none of the characters belong to me either XC I hope you enjoy chapter three!  
3 felivenezianovargas

If there was one thing the large German hated more than anything it was a girly man, so when Italy waltzed into his study late one night dressed in a ballgown Germany's face turned red his finger pointed, and the only thing that could be heard above the wailing of Italy was the German's large command of 'OUT!'  
After several minutes of listening to sniffles behind the door Ludwig sighed. His coat was still pink, and ever since the little italian man had came into his household his world had been tipped dangerously upside down, and not only that but he kept having strange dreams that Italy was beside him in his bed. He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed even more loudly, just loud enough for Feli to hear him from behind the door.  
"You may come in now, Italia." Ludwig grunted as he shuffled his paperwork sliding a pair of sleek glasses off of his head and onto the desk beside an empty bowl which had been full of pasta only hours previously. His cornflower blue eyes couldn't help but roam across the little idiot as he waltzed in holding up big purple skirts. He did indeed look very cute.  
"How do I look, Doitsu?" The always smiling little Feli asked. He twirled playfully and Germany sighed yet again, and not for the last time. He wasn't sure whether to say 'handsome' or 'beautiful.' He didn't see much help from the italian so he just said.  
"Good."  
"You really think so? Canada made it for me." Feli beamed as he spun around once again his big lavender skirts swishing about fluffily. Since when was Canada good at sewing? Germany thought bitterly as he stood.  
"Italia, I think it's about time we had a talk."  
"What about, Germany?" Italy asked curiously as he followed Ludwig out of the study and down the hallway to the germans' bedroom, his fluffy skirts swish swishing as he went. Germany ushered him inside, checked both left and right down the hallway, then shut the door and turned to the puzzled country.

Warning! Germany is about to give Italy 'The Talk'

Ludwig cleared his throat awkwardly as the adorable little Italian looked up at him with big trusting gold eyes. He spread his arms out and slumped in defeat as he plopped down on the bed next to the little man.  
"Italia, do you know about-" he paused awkwardly his cheeks flushing bright red, "the birds and the bees?"  
"Oh yes!" Italy exclaimed, Ludwig sighed with relief relaxing. "Birds fly with feathers, and bees fly with little silver wings. Grandpa Roma always said that if I was to ever be an animal to be a dragon because birds and bees aren't very nice... At least, that's what Grandpa Roma said, I can never be sure, because right after he told me that he took Lovino aside and explained more about birds and bees..." Feliciano pondered this for a moment, then shrugged deaming it unimportant. Germany sighed again. He didn't blame the crazy old nation, who could soil this innocent little thing? He bit his lip then decided to continue. If Italy was going to live in his house, he would need to learn what men did and did not do... Namely wearing women's clothes.  
"Italia, " Ludwig began again, Italy looked excitedly up into his eyes and Ludwig flushed once more scratching the back of his head in nervousness. "What your grandfather neglected to tell you was about..." he cleared his throat and Italy leaned forward in anticipation making the german's face flush even redder, "sex." He finished quickly.  
"What is 'sex?'"  
"It is when two people who love eachother express that love."  
"Like a kiss?"  
"It's very much different." Ludwig sighed rubbing a hand over his face. Damn that Grandpa Rome making it up to him to explain these things to his small italian friend.  
"Well, I love you, Doitsu, so why don't we have sex?" The Italian chirped. Germany stood abruptly his face as red as a tomatoe and he began pacing frantically.  
"That isn't what it is for, Italia!" He exclaimed frustrated. Italy smiled as he watched his friend squirm. He knew fully well what sex was, and had for a long time. Having his brother date a spaniard was enough for him to know a lot of things that he didn't want to know, like that Romano didn't like him talking about Antonio.  
"Then what's it for, Germany?" He smiled inwardly as Germany turned even redder running a hand through his hair.  
"It's for, well, it is..." he paused thinking of the right words, "it is what we call 'physical pleasure'"  
"Is it good?" The Italian felt mean, but he loved watching the large handsome man squirm in his army jacket.  
"I don't know... France says it is." He looked down at Feliciano's questioning eyes and wondered just what he had gotten himself into. After a few minutes silence Italy stood.  
"How do you do it?"  
The German's face now rivaled the red on his country's flag.  
"Ask your grandfather..." Italy made a beeline for the door. "Wait! Italia, the whole reason I am telling you this is because I want you to know something."  
Italy stopped and smiled at the handsome blond country before him.  
"What is it, Doitsu?"  
"Well, that is, when a man and woman 'h-have it, " he stuttered, "they well..."  
Feli almost giggled at his friends obvious straightness. It would be fun to see what he could do to that.  
"What I'm trying to say is that wearing dresses around is not acceptable!" The German finally exploded.  
"But, why?"  
"Because, no woman wants to date a man who wears dresses."  
"But, Germany, can't two men have sex as well?" Germany was lost for words as his jaw dropped to the floor. He stared embarrassed into the adorable little man's lulling orbs.  
"y-yes but-"  
"You said so yourself that you liked my clothes." Italy added. He twirled in his dress once more. He loved to tease his friend.  
"I know but-"  
"You are a man, I am a man, I see no women here, so why do I care what they think?"  
"You shouldn't, I mean..." Ludwig was lost for words as the Italian hugged him around his waist. He was very muscular, and hard, rock hard.  
"I don't see why it matters if I wear girls clothing then." Italy's voice was muffled by Ludwig's shirt and he felt his heart beat unsteadily. Just what exactly was the little country doing to him by living with him?

Talk over my loves! 3

Italy had changed back into his regular azure blue suit and wandered around Germany's house looking for something fun to do. Because of their 'don't bug Germany' agreement Italy was utterly bored. Usually about this time he would make pasta and bring it up to Germany. He loved watching the larger man's eyes light up at the sight of food.  
"Doitsu!" Feli yelled just to see if Doitsu could hear him. When there was no answer Italy shrugged. He turned a corner, and then, there it was. Something fun. Sitting ajar was the door to Ludwig's room. Italy licked his lips in anticipation. Now that Doitsu was out of the picture he could look for something yummy in his room. Germany always had the best sweets, and though he didn't like them he always made the Italian do push ups before giving him any. Italy carefully tip toed into Germany's room searching through drawer after drawer for anything with the word 'chocolate' on it. When he had even searched under Germany's bed he headed to the closet. He searched around knocking carefully through hanger after hanger of Ludwig's clothes. Something fell from the top shelf bumping into his head. He caught it easily and grinned when he read the inscription 'Germany's Keep Hands Off Dummkopff'  
His heart started thundering in his chest. What would Germany do if he found Italy rifling through a thing that clearly said not to touch it. Italy couldn't resist, though every second he felt as if his heart was about to burst into a million peices. He slowly and carefully slid the lid off of the box and reached inside. Something soft brushed against his fingertips and Italy looked down to see a soft pink uniform. (and no, it really isn't pink) It was adorable, about the size for a toddler to wear, his heart skipped a beat, and then he heard the sound of something crashing as he looked up to see Ludwig looking down at him anger so prominent on his face Italy's whole body began to shake. What was going to happen to him?

Please review my lovelies! Italy's got himself in a mess this time... XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! Thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews, I appreciate it a lot XD your response is my life blood, thank you! **

**3 Felivenezianovargas**

**Disclaimer, I do not own hetalia or any of its characters**

"G-Germany!" Italy exclaimed guiltily placing the box gingerly on the bed.

"Italia! Vhat are you doing in my room?!" The German looked horrified as he saw what Italy had found.

"I- I- I'M SO SORRY GERMANY!" The italian burst out tears running down his cheeks as he produced a white flag out of nowhere and began frantically waving it. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME IN, AND I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED YOUR THINGS!"

Germany calmed himself looking at the very frightened little country in front of him.

"It's alright Italia."

Italy was shaking visably eyes shut tight. The taller blond country stepped forward to comfort him and Feli cringed away.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He stopped moving and held up his hands slowly so as not to startle the little Italian. "Feliciano, I'm not going to hurt you."

Italy slowly opened his eyes and cringed dropping his flag.

"Feliciano..." The German smiled gently reaching slowly out to him again. This time Feliciano didn't cringe away as he was gently pulled into Ludwig's embrace. "I'm so sorry I scared you."

The Italian hugged him tight fists knotting in his shirt as he cried.

"I'm s-sorry Ludwig!"

"Shh, its alright Liebling." Germany's face burned bright red realizing what he had just said, but Italy just smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Ludwig..." He looked up questioningly at the german, his beautiful golden eyes blinking away tears.

"Yes?"

"Can I have my kiss now?"

The German leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Italy's mouth. Their lips brushed gently and Feliciano smiled wrapping his arms around Germany's neck and pulling him closer. Italy tugged on the german's lip with his teeth urging him to deepen the kiss, to his surprise, Ludwig did. His tongue slid into Feliciano's mouth gracefully dancing along with Italy's own.

"Germany~" He whispered sweetly smiling up at the German as he feathered kisses over Italy's jaw.

"You're adorable liebling." Ludwig whispered against the hollow beneath Italy's ear. The little Italian tilted his head to allow Germany more access.

"Ti amo, Germany."

Ludwig froze his lips hovering over Feliciano's earlobe.

"I-Italy I-"

"Get that Prussian out of this house this instance. He's bugging my Canada." Britain burst in the room exclaiming. Germany immediately pulled away from the little Italian.

"Vhat is he doing here?"

"I don't know!" Britain exclaimed. "He barged in and kissed him... Is it just me or is that completely ungentlemanly." Britain scowled folding his arms crossly.

"I vill deal vith it." Germany followed him out of the room and paused in the door way.

"Germany!"

"Yes?" He eyed the cute little boy, his blue eyes smiling though his face did not.

"Can we kiss again when Prussia's gone?"

Germany's face flushed and he rolled his eyes.

"Gott Italia, is that even a question?"

**Thank you for reading! This one is relivively short, but I just felt like doing a random thing... plus ENTER BRITCAN AND PRUCAN 3**


End file.
